redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Brigade
Blue is descriptive of Heavenly character. Exodus 28:31 ‘And thou shalt make the robe of the ephod all of blue.’ The blue brigade features the Genesis Hero subtheme. Blue Brigade Heroes *Abiezer (Wa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Anna (Pr) *Aquila (Ap) *Asher (RA) *Barnabas (B) *Barnabas (D) *Barnabas (UL) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Benjamin (FF) *Claudia (Wo) *Dan (FF) *Demetrius (Ap) *Ehud (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Eve (Di) *Hannah (UL) *Helez (Ki) *Helez (Wa) *Ira (Ki) *Ira (Wa) *Jacob (D) *Jacob (FF) *Jair (Ki) *Job (Pi) *Jonah (Pr) *Joseph (FF2) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Judah (TP) *King Joash (Ki) *Leah (TP) *Levi (RA) *Mark (B) *Mark (D) *Mark (UL) *Mary Magdalene (Wo) *Mordecai (Pi) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Noah (Pa) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Rachel (FF2) *Rebekah (UL) *Reuben (FF) *Sarah (Wo) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Servant Girl (E) *Seth (E) *Shepherd (E) *Silas (B) *Silas (D) *Silas (UL) *Simeon (FF) *Soldier of God (P) *Syntyche (Ap) *Thomas (Ap) *Timon (Pi) *Tribal Elder (E) *Warrior in Training (Wa) *Zebulun (FF) *Zephaniah (Pr) Blue Brigade Enhancements *A Wife for Isaac (Pa) *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Abraham’s Servant to Ur (Pa) *Alabaster Jar (Ap) *Answer to Prayer (FF) *Balm of Gilead (B) *Balm of Gilead (D) *Balm of Gilead (UL) *Baptism (D) *Benefiting from Troubles (Ap) *Book of Hozai (Ki) *Book of Jashar (Ki) *Book of Nathan (Pa) *Buying Grain (FF) *Chastisement of the Lord (P) *Chastisement of the Lord (UL) *Construction Begins (E) *Courage (Ki) *Courage (UL) *Courage (Wa) *Created by Christ (AW) *Cup of Wrath (Pr) *Day of Atonement (Pi) *Dove (E) *Drawn Sword (Pr) *Drawn Water (Wo) *Ehud’s Dagger (Ki) *Ehud’s Dagger (Wa) *Eve’s Descendant (Di) *Faith (B) *Faith (D) *Faith (UL) *Faith of Abraham (UL) *Forgiveness of Joseph (FF2) *Freeing Earthquake (AW) *Heavenly Trance (Ap) *Helmet of Brass (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Iron Pan (Pr) *Jacob Buries the Foreign gods (RA) *Jacob’s Grandsons (E) *Jacob’s Dream (Pa) *Jacob’s New Name (Pa) *Jacob’s Rods (Pa) *Job Overcomes (Pi) *Job’s Faith (Di) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (FF2) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Jubilee (E) *Lamenting for Jepthah’s Daughter (Wo) *Laughter (Wo) *Lay Down Your Life (Ap) *Love (P) *Love (UL) *Measuring Line (Pr) *Miracle of Healing (Ap) *Numerous as the Stars (FF) *Obedience of Noah (B) *Obedience of Noah (D) *Obedience of Noah (P) *Obedience of Noah (UL) *Patience of Job (UL) *Paying Tribute (Ki) *Peace (TEC) *Pillar of Truth (Ap) *Pleading for the City (RA) *Put to Flight (Ki) *Put to Flight (Wa) *Razor (Pr) *Resurrection (Pi) *Resurrection (Wa) *Reuben’s Torn Clothes (FF) *Rod of Iron (UL) *Rod of Iron (Wa) *Sarah’s Beauty (Pa) *Sign of the Rainbow (E) *Sound the Trumpet (Ki) *Spiritual Sacrifices (Pi) *Stillness (B) *Stillness (P) *Strength (B) *Strength (D) *Strength (UL) *Sword of Justice (Ki) *The Body of Christ (D) *The Body of Christ (Pi) *The Long Day (Ki) *The Long Day (Wa) *The Testimony (Ki) *Third Heaven (Ap) *Trapped in Cleverness (Ap) *Truthfulness of Nathan (UL) *Wall of Water (Wa) *Water to Wine (P) *Well Reopened (TP) Blue Brigade Covenants *Covenant of Abraham (Pa) *Covenant of Noah (Pa) *I Am Holy (AW) Blue Brigade Dual Enhancements *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) Blue Brigade Sites *Damascus (Ap) *Hormah (FF) *Pharaoh’s Prison (Wo) *Pit of Dothan (Wo) *Roman Prison (C) *Roman Prison (Pi)